


Ces yeux d'or

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Gen, One Shot, anim!Kimblee, evil counterpart, eyes of gold, golden eyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première chose qui l’a frappé, quand il a croisé son regard, c’est la couleur de ses yeux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ces yeux d'or  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Edward Elric, narrateur non identifié  
>  **Genre :** description/un poil de fetish  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** J'ai aimé le fandom à ses débuts, quand les gens pouvaient envisager et justifier pléthore de couples différents et pas juste du Roy/Ed, encore du Roy/Ed et que du Roy/Ed. Pensez que dans le 1er anime, avec des justifications différentes ça aurait pu déboucher sur du Roy/Kimblee, Archer/Kimblee, Tucker/Ed, Greed/Envy, Bradley/Hohenheim ou peut-être même encore autre chose... *soupir* Ah, c'était le bon temps !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

La première chose qui l’a frappé, quand il a croisé son regard, c’est la couleur de ses yeux. Or. Irréel, impossible. Attirant irrésistiblement le regard ; et de fait, leurs regards se sont croisés, et il y a plongé aussitôt. Le reste de son visage, impossible de s’y arrêter, face à l’appel de ces yeux d’or.

Noyé dans leur couleur, il essaya bien de se raisonner : non, ils ne sont pas vraiment dorés, ils sont bruns, brun très, très clair, avec des éclats dorés, et la lumière qui s’y reflète les fait paraître jaunes comme des yeux de chat. L’imagination fait le reste.

N’empêche, ce sont deux puits, même pas de lumière, juste de couleur ; leur teinte rare appelle l’œil et l’on s’y engouffre tout entier.

Il faut du temps pour s’arracher à la contemplation de ces seuls yeux. Tout ce qu’on peut y voir, c’est le camaïeu des couleurs chaudes et lumineuses de la prunelle – si on dit " _irisé_ " pour un tel jeu de couleurs, ça n’est pas pour rien. Au milieu, la tache noire de la pupille, qui semble briller elle aussi. Et les cils qui battent, si on fixe trop longtemps.

Au début, il ne voit que ses yeux. Même pas son regard. On ne peut pas déchiffrer un regard en se fixant seulement sur les yeux. Il faut qu’il s’arrache à leur couleur, arrive à prendre du recul, pour en lire l’expression. Quand l’autre cesse d’être réduit à deux iris, qu’il arrive à englober le reste de son visage, il peut mettre des mots sur ce regard doré.

Il peut enfin, y lire quelque chose. La détermination qu’il y voit est fascinante, presque effrayante. Et il y a encore autre chose, mais il ne répètera pas quoi…

On dit des yeux qu’ils sont le miroir de l’âme ; si on peut y lire les sentiments, la personnalité, il ne faut pas s’en approcher de trop près : comme tous les miroirs, quand on a le nez dessus, on n’y voit plus rien, juste des jolies couleurs, et l’on s’y perd.


	2. Les même yeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Les mêmes yeux ; la même couleur et le même regard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce sont tes yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** globalement gen quoiqu’un peu tordu/un soupçon de mindgames et de matériel à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations  
>  **Notes :** Kimblee avait peut-être moins de personnalité mais tellement plus de gueule dans le 1er anime, quand il avait les yeux dorés !  bleus, c'est d'un commun...  
>  **Avertissement :** guerre d’Ishval  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1600 et des brouettes

« He, Colonel ? »  
Roy leva paresseusement les yeux du papier absolument inintéressant qu’il lisait, pour faire sentir à son interlocuteur à quel point il lui portait peu d’attention. Il posa nonchalamment le regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui, ignorant la hargne mise dans cette interpellation.

« Oui, FullMetal ?  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me traitez toujours comme ça ?  
\- Comme quoi ? »

Avec dédain. Comme un enfant ennuyeux qui vous pourrit la vie mais dont vous êtes forcé de vous occuper malgré tout. En l’écrasant, l’air de rien, discrètement mais sûrement, à chaque entretien… ou chaque fois qu’il se débrouillait, justement, pour éviter un de ces entretiens et différer le moment où il aurait à déranger sa précieuse personne pour accorder du temps à l’arrogant morveux.  
Tout comme il venait d’en faire justement une belle démonstration.

« Vous m’ignorez ! vous me traitez comme un gamin ! quand vous prétendez me donner un coup de main vous m’utilisez comme un instrument pour vos magouilles ! He, si vous ne me supportez pas, dites-le !  
\- He bien c’est dit. Tu es insupportable, FullMetal. Et tu devrais revoir ta manière de t’adresser à un supérieur.  
\- Vous ne le méritez pas, tiens. Si je suis insupportable, pourquoi vous me gardez sous vos ordres au lieu de me refiler à quelqu’un d’autre ? hein ? »

Roy se campa bien droit sur sa chaise, bras croisés. Il le regarda bien en face et prit son temps avant de répondre, mortellement sérieux :  
« Ce sont tes yeux. »

Ses yeux, Edward les cligna plusieurs fois, pas sûr de bien saisir ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Alors qu’il tournait et retournait cette simple phrase sous le regard inquisiteur de Mustang, il sentit son cœur accélérer, son estomac se nouer, sa bouche s’assécher. Bientôt, se dit-il, viendraient les sueurs froides. Peur ou excitation ? il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait là. Ses yeux ?

Le Colonel Roy _Bastard_ Mustang, comme Ed l’appelait, hautain, ambitieux, homme à femmes et tout ce que qu’on voudra, était-il en train de lui faire, non, pas un compliment, ça serait complètement déplacé, ridicule, mais une _déclaration_?

Si celui-ci nota le trouble de son vis-à-vis, il n’en montra rien. Il décroisa les bras, s’accouda au bureau, joignant cette fois les mains, doigts en clocher, et se pencha légèrement en avant.  
Calmement, il poursuivit son idée. Tout était parfaitement mesuré. Il avait dû calculer jusqu’à la moindre réaction du jeune garçon.

« Oui, tes yeux. Une couleur bien rare, dis-moi ? on en croise fort peu souvent de pareille et ça ne s’oublie pas. »  
Déstabilisé par le tour que prenait l’entretien, Edward fit malgré lui un pas en arrière, s’éloignant du bureau derrière lequel le Colonel… non, il n’arrivait pas à formuler ce qu’il faisait exactement. C’était trop absurde. De telles paroles, sur un ton tellement détaché…  
« Mais vois-tu, j’ai déjà rencontré quelqu’un qui avait le même regard que toi. »

Il marqua une légère pause, attendant peut-être une question, une interruption quelconque, qui ne vint pas.  
« Un jeune alchimiste des plus talentueux. Il a passé sa licence d’État relativement jeune et l’a obtenue avec brio. Son champ de recherches intéressait l’armée ; la bio-alchimie, qu’en penses-tu ? manipuler les corps ? non, pas les fusionner comme ce cher Tucker, mais étudier les différentes propriétés du vivant… enfin, passons. »

Qu’est-ce qu’il s’en foutait, avait envie de hurler Ed, décontenancé : où était le rapport avec lui ? Mais il ne dit rien. Pas question de perdre son calme… Mustang tenait-il à jouer avec ses nerfs ? pour quelle raison ?

« Il avait du talent, du génie, et il le savait. Au moins aussi arrogant que toi, sûr de son savoir et de ses capacités. Et il était ambitieux, aussi. On lisait la détermination dans son regard. Au premier coup d’œil. D’aucuns disent qu’il avait un regard fascinant… je te laisse imaginer pour quelles raisons différentes. »  
Mais ça tournait au délire ! qu’est-ce qu’il sous-entendait ?

« Les choses ont mal tourné le jour où on lui a donné une jolie pierre rouge, et l’ordre de se servir de l’alchimie à des fins martiales. Pierre philosophale, Pierre de Vie, ce sont des noms que tu connais bien. On pourrait aussi l’appeler Pierre de Mort, au vu de l’usage qui en a été fait, mais peu nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent en témoigner aujourd’hui.  
Donc, cette Pierre. Beaucoup la considèrent comme le cœur des Alchimistes. He bien, ce jeune homme talentueux et ambitieux, sais-tu ce qui lui arriva, quand il eut cette fameuse Pierre entre les mains ? »

Les Alchimistes d’État. La Pierre Philosophale. Cela s’embrouillait de plus en plus. Le génocide d’Ishval ? Il ignorait tout de ce qui s’était vraiment passé. Il n’avait glané que quelques bribes auprès de Scar et de Marcoh. Le Colonel lui-même, d’habitude, éludait soigneusement le sujet. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait, aujourd’hui ? n’était-il pas en train de lui livrer un secret d’État ? ou bien…

« La Pierre Philosophale, une puissance alchimique illimitée, l’ordre de raser une ville. »  
Edward frémit à cette mention : voulait-il lui faire comprendre qu’il allait bientôt être à son tour réquisitionné pour quelque mission d’anéantissement ? que ça y était, le jour tant redouté où il devrait mettre ses talents au service de l’armée, détruire, tuer, était venu ?

« Il avait une confiance absolue en son alchimie et aimait le travail bien fait. Avec la Pierre, c’était un jeu d’enfant. Il a rasé la ville, en un clin d’œil. Puis a massacré les survivants qui tentaient de fuir. A poursuivi avec le village voisin. Puis le suivant. Quand ordre a été donné de cesser, il en a fait fi. Quand un bataillon a été détaché pour le stopper, il l’a détruit à son tour. Il a fallu la force combinée de plusieurs autres Alchimistes d’État pour le maîtriser. »

Un instant, Edward eut l’impression que son cœur ne battait plus. Il s’aperçut que pendant ce laïus, il avait oublié de respirer. Il s’efforça de reprendre calmement sa respiration, d’ignorer la sensation de froid qui l’avait pris.  
Alors, c’était ça qui était arrivé, à Ishval ? ce dont personne ne parlait ?

« Je te laisse imaginer la suite. Ses yeux… deux puits de folie. Et pourtant, derrière, on le voyait encore là. Il avait changé, pour sûr. Mais je soutiens qu’il a encore toute son intelligence, toute une logique… différente de ce à quoi on s’attendrait de la part d’un homme de sa trempe et son instruction. Et plus une once de ce qu’on appellerait bon sens. Autant te dire qu’il n’a jamais revu la lumière du jour, même pas pour un procès. Crimes de guerre manifestes, même pas la peine de réunir une cour martiale. Ça a été aussi expéditif. »

Et là-dessus, il se tut. Le laissa ruminer sa petite histoire. Les secondes s’égrenèrent.

C’était tout ? l’ambition, la Pierre Philosophale, la folie ? qu’essayait-il de lui dire ? Bon sang, mais il n’avait pas le choix ! il fallait qu’il soit audacieux, il en allait de la vie de son frère. La Pierre était la seule solution pour récupérer son corps d’origine. Il savait ce qu’il faisait.

Croyait-il…  
« La première fois que je t’ai vu, FullMetal, tu n’étais qu’un pitoyable tas de viande. Mais j’ai vu ton regard, quand je t’ai parlé des privilèges accordés aux Alchimistes d’État. J’ai vu. Ta détermination. Ton ambition. Ta certitude de réussir. J’ai su de quoi tu serais capable ; là-dessus je ne me suis pas trompé. La question qui reste en suspens, tu la devines. »  
 _À savoir si je prendrai la même voie que ce type dont il prétend que j’ai les yeux ?_

« Inutile de te dire que tu es doué, puissant, et tout, tu le sais. Tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre tout seul. »  
 _Vous avez peur que je tourne mal. Vous me gardez sous vos ordres pour me surveiller._

Bon sang ! il n’était pourtant pas un bébé qui a besoin d’une nounou ! il était assez grand pour s’occuper de lui-même et de son frère. Il savait ce qu’il faisait. Il ne dévisserait pas… il était assez fort, assez équilibré, il avait assez de connaissances, de technique et de volonté pour se servir de cette Pierre, le jour où la trouverait. Ça, Mustang devait bien le reconnaître, non ?

Si. Possible, effectivement. Un calme froid fit place à la colère en lui : et si, justement, Mustang comptait sur lui pour créer la Pierre, la maîtriser, et à ce moment les réquisitionner tous deux, lui et son œuvre, et les mettre de force au service de quelque opération militaire, sans lui laisser loisir de l’utiliser pour son frère ? Non !

Mustang prit une grande inspiration, relâcha quelque peu sa posture pour s’appuyer à son dossier, bras de nouveau croisés. Il regagnait sa nonchalance apparente habituelle.« Tu peux disposer, FullMetal.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu as compris. Tu peux _disposer_. » _Dehors_ , disait la voix du colonel derrière ses mots.

Sans un mot, ravalant ses questions auxquelles l’autre salaud refuserait de répondre, Edward salua et prit congé, la rage au cœur. Ses yeux, la belle blague ! qu’est-ce qu’il avait à voir avec un type dingue qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré ? non, il ne finirait pas comme ça. Et puis zut, on ne réduisait pas les gens à leur seule apparence physique, encore moins à un seul trait, quand même ! même s’il était plus question de son regard que d’une simple couleur... Et qu’est-ce qui lui disait que ça n’était pas toute une faribole inventée juste pour le troubler, après tout ?


End file.
